pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Base
The first Secret Base is located in Agassiz Town and contains more than a few useful things that can be potentially upgraded. Pokémon healing is included for convenience. There are 3 different levels of upgrades available for the base. To get the second stage of upgrades, you must purchase all available basic upgrades, and then touch the purple gem on the right side of the room. The third stage is activated as part of the story line in the Aroma region. This upgrade is located in Carinae Town. Upgrades 'Secret Entrances' You can purchase secret entrances to and from your base from a few towns. Secret entrances can be found on the Escape Route, in Superior City, Fianga City, Kivu Town, Ladoga Town, Blackfist City, and Huron Town. You access these bonus routes by using secret power on stone pillars and lighthouses located in each of these locations. Interact with the pillar and the option to use secret power will appear. The escape route entrance is accessed by using surf to get to a ladder in the back/top of the escape route. 'Stage 1 Workers' You can purchase employees that can provide services. More are planned to be added. *Mart worker: Standard Poke Mart sales person. *Fossil Maniac: Sells all fossils for a price. *Trade Master: Will only trade certain Pokémon once a day, but that Pokémon will not change until you actually trade for it. Can be upgraded. *Trainer: Infinite battle partner, but costs money. *Tailor: Can change your outfit. 'Expansions' Mining Cave : Allows exploration, ability to obtain rare Pokémon, and access to a minigame in which you collect stones. Dungeon: Mystery Dungeon-like minigame, more Pokémon and some loot. Use escape rope to get out or continue going down until you finally resurface. Platform: Gives access to a Pokéball with random items. Refills once per day. Some items are as follows: *King's Rock *20 Greatballs *20 Ultraballs *TM26 Earthquake *Air Balloon *IV Stone *Choice Band *TM?? Dark Epitaph *Focus Band *Focus Sash *Exp. Share *TM15 Hyperbeam *Masterball (1/100 chance) *Sun Stone *Fire Gem 'Gym Leaders' Once purchased, the gym leaders will appear at random. In order to encounter a different gym leader, exit and re-enter the base. All gym leaders have 2 Full Restores. 'Devon:' Reward: $5700 'Gideon:' Reward $5800 'PK-096:' Reward: $6200 'Jonathan: ' Reward: $5900 'Avery:' Reward: $6500 'Graham:' Reward: $6200 'Demetri:' Reward: $6800 'Miranda:' Note: '''As of 1.4, Miranda allows the use of water-type Pokemon. Reward: $7000 Full Upgrade There are two major upgrades to the secret base. If you obtain all of the optional upgrades in the early stage, you have the option of permanently upgrading and altering your base. This upgrades it to stage two which also grants access to more upgrades. It also allows you to rebattle gym leaders in your secret base, and change the wandering Pokémon. In the Aroma region you will be given another base upgrade as part of the story. The secret base is located in Carinae Town. Stage 2 Workers *Professor: Allows access to a single starter from each Generation, except for Kanto starters, which are available in the wild. *Trade Master Upgrade: More trades. *Tailor: Gives access to new/alternative outfits. *Mythologist: Will Translate Scripture for you, giving you a hint as to where to find a random legendary Pokémon. *PokéTech Designer: Sells PokéGear add-ons. Stage 3 Workers (Unlocked during Aromas main storyline) *Blue Shard Move Tutor *Green Shard Move Tutor *Yellow Shard Move Tutor *Red Shard Move Tutor *Day Care Worker *Day Care Garden *Egg Hatching Tunnel *Event Move Tutor *Mart Worker (level 2) *Nurse Joy *Move Deleter *Move Relearner *EV Resetter *IV Changer *Name Rater *Online Worker *Hall Of Glory Move Tutors '''Red Shard Move Tutor Green Move Tutor Yellow Move Tutor Blue Move Tutor Event Move Tutor Stage 3 Rooms Hall Of Fame Lets you view your previous Elite Four teams. Online Sector/Pokécenter Egg Tunnel You can hatch eggs in here. Daycare (Pokéamie) Lets you evolve Eevee to Sylveon Category:Game Category:In game Category:Hints